Different Sides
by Couture Girl
Summary: Nothing good comes out from loving a person that belongs on the other side of a war.


**AN: Written for two of HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge: Silencio! (No dialogue) and Pride and Prejudice (Had to start with It is a truth universally acknowledged that...) also for The 2012 Hogwarts Games: Shot Put: Round 3: Write a 1,000 word story based on my OTP**

**Word Count: 992-it had been 1,046.**

**Thanks to the lovely Caz for helping me out :D**

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a relationship spanning two different sides of a war could not end well. It never did. There were so many examples of this: Regulus Black and Marlene McKinnon, Severus Snape and Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy and Alice Longbottom.

It either ended in death or something more terrible.

However that did not stop the introverted Theodore Nott from falling in love with the eccentric Luna Lovegood.

He had fought against his own feelings. A rational, sane person couldn't love someone like her, someone so irrational and mad. Theodore came from a 'respectable' family whereas Luna came from a ridiculed family that produced loons. It would have been a scandal if the son of diplomat Abelard Nott were to run off and marry the daughter of the mad editor-in-chief of _The Quibbler_, Xenophilius Lovegood.

Abelard Nott and Xenophilius Lovegood would have gone after them.

It didn't matter that they were both pureblood – no, marrying a Lovegood would ruin the Nott name and honor.

But that didn't stop Luna and Theodore from starting their strange relationship.

And they didn't regret their decision.

Both saw each other for what they truly were. They didn't judge each other, they understood why they acted the way they did. Both could look behind the masks that they shielded themselves with. Secrets, fears and pain – nothing was hidden. She was the warmth that had been taken away from him so long ago and he was the patient ear that she had longed for.

At first their family names were the only thing that hindered their relationship. They were still together even when Theodore became a Death Eater. Luna wasn't in agreement with his participation in the war but she understood. She was in love with him and Theodore had been the only person up until that time to love, care, listen and accept her as she was.

Unfortunately he had to end things for her sake, to keep her alive and safe. It hurt because he had caused her pain when he ended their relationship. But he knew once the Dark Lord won, Luna would be by his side once again. Safe and sound, his Lord had promised him, and then not even his father would make a fuss about him marrying Luna.

But then things spiralled out of Theodore's control so very quickly.

Potter had to come and ruin it all. Theodore completely understood Draco's hate towards that fame-seeking half-blood.

Theoore really didn't have a clear idea what Potter was up to. Theo had even gotten into the Inquisitional Squad under that toad of a woman just so he could learn a bit more with the liberties Umbridge had given him because Luna who would tell him everything did not say a word. She would just look sad, not recognizing him at all, and turn the other way. Theo had a bad feeling that whatever Potter was in, Luna was as well. She was the type of person to trust in someone and follow them blindly.

She would always say that everyone was good.

After Theodore told her that they couldn't be together anymore, he had felt emptier than he had in his first year at Hogwarts. It was torture to see that Potter was now the one who made his Luna smile, made her laugh and talked to her about the rare magical creatures she believed in.

Potter had taken his place.

It wasn't fair and now the Dark Lord wasn't accepting of Luna. Theodore couldn't be with a friend of the enemy.

His sacrifice of keeping her safe and away from him had backfired. He should have been selfish and kept her by his side. It wasn't fair, not fair at all. How could he not be with her anymore? Theodore met her way before Potter did.

But when one was in the company of Potter, they automatically became the enemy.

Now, Luna wasn't his. He had no say in her well-being. She was with Potter, the Order and Dumbledore, while Theodore was with his Dark Lord. As a Death Eater, he represented what she was against.

But why couldn't he stop loving her? Why couldn't he hate her? Why couldn't he forget her?

He wanted to, he really did, because this pain that he felt when he saw her with Potter made him want to whisper the Killing Curse to himself. Theodore needed to stop having these feelings for her – he knew sooner or later she would be captured and killed for not betraying her new friend.

And it was unspeakable for a Death Eater to save someone who believed in Potter's ideals. It was suicidal. But that was something he knew very well.

Snape had told him to forget about her, that it wasn't wise, that a relationship like his never ended well, that he should pay attention to his fiancé and not to Luna. But how could he? Luna was his love, not Daphne, never Daphne. Should he pay attention to what the Dark Lord had given him to do? But how could he when he saw Luna's face as he tortured that defenseless muggle girl?

He should have known that being in love with someone on the other side of the war would do no good to him or her. But he had thought that nothing bad would happen.

That Luna would be safe, that at least Potter would have kept her away from harm, because when someone had Luna by their side the last thing they wanted was to put that strange and wonderful creature in danger.

She was unique, beautiful and loving.

But a small part of him, a very dark part of him, was glad Potter hadn't kept her safe because now she was at his side once again, locked up in a cell in Malfoy Manor, and she wouldn't be able to run away from him.

Not ever.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this and please review if you are going to favorite :D**


End file.
